The True love
by iamisaacclarke
Summary: Carrie is done watching Penny cheat behind Gumball's back and is finally going to tell Gumball that she love him. This is my first fanfic, so be nice and if you like it you like it, but if you don't then don't read it. Also there will never be an OC In any of my stories just to let you know
1. Chapter 1

**This is Gumball/Carrie and I'm going to finish this story unlike Lone Dark Knight(God I hate him)4**

**The True love**

Carries P.O.V

I was sitting with my friend Teri in the cafeteria. I couldn't eat, but at least I could read my book, Teri was talking about asking out Darwin, but I could care less because I was thinking about someone special.

I saw him walking next to Penny, holding her, kissing her, it made my heart shatter into a million pieces because I love him. I love him, a lot of people say that I like Darwin, but I never have and never will like him. Gumball is the only person I need in my life, he is so nice to me and he doesn't ask anything in return. But I see him with penny and it just makes me want to cry, until everything is going to be okay. Penny is a lying bitch because she is going behind Gumball's back and making out with Tobias. Tobias used to flirt with me, but he got so annoying and I controlled his body and made him hit himself. Penny, her name almost wants to make me vomit and her annoying voice almost makes me want to kill myself.

Gumball, everything about him I like his amazing personality, his blue cat fair hair, he is so nice to everyone, and he is always funny. The thing about gumball is that he is a one of a kind person that any girl would be lucky to be with. He is always looking for adventure and he is so fun to be around. Standing next to him always makes my heart flutter and hearing his voice is music to my ears. Everyone except him is stupid because when Bobert impersonated Gumball I was the only one who knew the difference. I got back at Bobert and I spilled water on him and he got short-circuit. I will always be there for Gumball no matter what unlike Penny because I love him and I would protect him.

Just then Teri knocked my train of thought and with deep concern said

"Carrie I don't think that you should keep thinking about him anymore"

"WHAT! WHY?" I said completely confused

"Because you keep thinking about him every day and I know because I keep seeing you eyeing him and he might break your heart"

"WE DON'T KNOW THAT" I said completely with disbelief at what Teri just said.

"But Gumball likes Penny, not you and after the whole food spree when you took his body" said Teri making a good point.

"But I said sorry and he forgives me" I said almost to the point of crying.

"Carrie don't cry" Teri hugs me and says "there will be other guys".

"But he is the only person I like, no not like, I love him and I'm going to tell him today" I said with confident in my eyes.

"But Penny is going to get mad and she might want to fight with you" Teri said not wanting a fight at school.

"SCREW HER I AM GOING TO TELL GUMBALL HOW I FEEL AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" I said with anger at Teri.

Teri was bewildered by me shouting , she just stood there quietly, looking at her hands. I felt guilty for shouting at her and I said

"I'm sorry Teri, please don't be mad at me" Teri just stood there until she said

"I think I know how you feel now, I like Darwin, but he likes Rachel and they are dating and I just feel like I was meant to be with him, you know what I'm saying right" I didn't knew Darwin was dating Rachel I think I know what she is talking about.

"Yes I know what you're saying, I think that's the same situation I'm with Gumball."

"That's right, I can't believe I was so blind on how you feel about Gumball, you really do love him. Just like how I love Darwin. I'm sorry for being a bad friend by telling you to get over him" Teri said with guilt and sorrow.

"It's okay Teri, you're still my best friend and you should tell Darwin how you feel about him and I shouldn't yell at you either" I said to Teri scratching my head nervously hoping she would say it's ok.

"Don't worry about it, now you better tell gumball how you feel about Gumball before that goofball goes to jail for setting the pool on fire" Teri said happily

"Hahaha thanks Teri you're the best" I said before I dashed out of the cafeteria looking for Gumball in the hallways with determination in my eyes.

Gumball P.O.V

"Hey Penny I was thinking if you want to go to the movies with me and watch alligators on a train" said Gumball with a hint of nervousness.

"Gumball we need to talk" Penny said with a monotone voice

**Well I had to end it here, see ya tomorrow :3**


	2. The truth

Sorry this is going to be short here, but I will finish this story :D because I said so. Also these are based on a true story.

The truth

Gumball P.O.V

I see Penny walking up to me, but she's not happy as usual. Anyways I walk up to her and said with confidence

"Penny do you want to go to the movies with me"

"Gumball we need to talk" Penny said in a monotone voice.

"What is it" I said in a surprised tone since Penny is my girlfriend.

"Look Gumball you're a really cool person and very nice, but I can't be with you, I love Tobias" Penny said not changing her expressions.

"WHAT!WHY I LOVE YOU" I said nearly reaching tears.

"It's because Tobias is not a wimp like you" Penny said rudely.

"FUCK YOU! I GAVE YOU MY HEART AND YOU BROKE IT! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU, YOU FAT PEANUT AND FUCK TOBIAS, THAT LITTLE BISEXUAL ASSHOLE" I said with anger and tears in my eyes, this brought a huge commotion to every student at school when I talked shit about him.

At that moment Tobias came from behind of Penny and punched me in the face really hard it almost broke my one of my tooth. I was about to hit him back, but was stopped by Darwin, and Damien( Yeah Damien, the one from JonathanElrod, tell him about this story and if you are reading this I just want you to know that I want to bear your children :3 JK)

"LET ME GO, I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU TOBIAS, ONE OF THESE DAYS" I said with pure anger that It almost resembled the rage my mom had, almost.

"Dude, stop he's not worth it, just let it go" Darwin said holding one of my arms to stop me from hitting Tobias.

"Yeah man, besides it's not gonna last man, I mean who wants to be with Tobias, I bet a test tube baby would rather be with a retarded bear than be with Tobias" Damien said making me laugh hard and every student near us. But just then Tobias hit Damien in the face and Damien fell to the ground bleeding from his nose. Damn since when did Tobias hit so hard.

"Damien are you alright" I said very worried about my friend

"Yeah man, I'll be okay, nothing a cup of noodles won't help" Damien said making me laugh, damn why is he so funny.

"NEXT TIME I'M GOING FOR YOUR JUNK IF YOU SAY THAT SHIT AGAIN" Tobias said very angry, what a little bitch.

"I guess you could say Tobias likes going for the junk" Damien said making everyone laugh, I'm so lucky to be friends with Damien. But this time Tobias hit Damien really hard it caused Damien to be unconscious. Jesus I think Tobias is using steroids.

"DUDE, HOW ARE YOU SO STRONG"I said completely confused why Tobias hit Damien so hard and made him unconscious.

"What you like, this is what attracted Penny, unlike those little arms you have" Tobias said with a smug face.

"FACE IT LOSER, NO ONE WILL LIKE YOU, YOU WILL DIE ALONE AND YOU WILL NEVER FIND LOVE" Tobias said with pitiful face

"THAT'S WHERE YOUR WRONG, BITCH" I heard someone from the crowd and I figured out who that voice belonged and it was Carrie's.


End file.
